


[Podfic of] To the Shire Born

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, heard_the_owl (heardtheowl), Ktown



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heard_the_owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the keeper of the Ring. Derek is the keeper of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To the Shire Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Shire Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469611) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> The fourth reader on the podfic doesn't have an AO3 account so we couldn't tag her, but her tumblr is purloined-in-petrograd.

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?a64vanc2s4eyh9m)

Streaming  



End file.
